My Last Hour
by A3shFaerie
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem *hint hint ; * especially with Watanuki involved. It has been ten years since Watanuki inherited the shop and he realizes something important-but will he be too late? this MIGHT be shounen-ai. no. no wait. no it's not. IDK. oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except the idea. but nothing else! if i did *evil smile* Watanuki would never had inherited the shop after Yuuko's...disappearance...and DouWata would have had a happy ending. Copyright goes to, of course, CLAMP.**

~x*x*x*~

Watanuki knew it deep down in his soul. He knew it, even if Yuuko had never told him. Not that she had ever told him much of anything anyways. He was supposed to die long ago. No, he wasn't even supposed to be born in the first place. But Syaoran's wish had changed that. And meeting Doumeki had prolonged his life just a little more. However, Watanuki knew. He knew it was only a matter of time before the store released him.

"Maru, Moro. Come here," Watanuki said gently to the two crying girls; one with blue hair, the other with pink.

The two soulless girls ran to his side and sobbed into the shoulder of his loose kimono.

"Mistress has left us," Maru sobbed. "Left us," Moro whimpered. "Don't leave us too," they begged.

Watanuki felt his heart break. "There's nothing I can do," He whispered softly. "I'm glad I met you, Maru, Moro. I'm sorry I have to leave soon." The two girls cried harder and even Mokona came hobbled in on his little legs. Mokona sat down and tried its best not to cry.

"Are you going to tell Doumeki?" Mokona asked quietly.

"…" Watanuki didn't know what to say, or for that matter, what he would say to Doumeki when the time came. He felt himself losing his appetite day after day, and sleeping more and more. Like Maru and Moro had done before Yuuko passed away. When they were merely concentrating on just keeping themselves, and the store, together.

"Watanuki," the black manjuu bun pleaded, "please don't lie to him."

Watanuki gave a sad smile and looked out at the garden. He sighed and stood carefully. His bare feet touched the cold grass as he stepped down, but to him it felt nice. There was a full moon and so many beautiful stars. He walked slowly, ever so slowly, towards the gate that enclosed the garden. His hand brushed against the cool wood, he sighed again. Memories floated like clouds as they danced around his mind for him to ponder and get lost in.

The first day he had met Yuuko, when she'd practically stolen his pocket watch for a price he wasn't even sure he agreed to. He laughed a little at that. The first day he met Doumeki. When he'd sent that flying kick towards his head. Watanuki smiled. He remembered that day, in the rain, where Doumeki had waited ten hours for him to resurface above the hydrangeas. The day when Yuuko had taken him to that apartment complex where Yuuko had destroyed a computer with her red baseball bat just to grant a wish a woman had to stop using the computer. All the memories came flooding back, no longer a wall to them at bay. Tears threatened to fall, but he kept them there.

Simply put, Yuuko had been the mother Watanuki had lost, and the pain of losing a loved one never went away. Watanuki knew his wish had been granted, maybe not in the way he'd expected, but granted and paid for nevertheless. He had promised to wait, and wait he did, until she came back one day. But as Watanuki realized he'd see her a much faster way than just waiting. He slowly began to change. Grow older. Age. The bonds that restricted him were no longer in place. He'd made his decision. He would delay the inevitable no longer.

Watanuki opened his eyes to see Doumeki, off to the side, staring at him. Watanuki blushed, madly. "Haven't I told you to enter through the front door like a normal person?"

Doumeki smirked, "Hn."

Watanuki rolled his eyes, but then he smiled softly as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

"I haven't seen you this close to the gate in years," Doumeki commented.

Watanuki gave another sad smile, "I suppose not."

~x*x*x*~

Doumeki knew something was up when he strolled into the shop's garden that evening and saw Watanuki touching the gate with his eyes closed. Of course, he didn't say anything but he was worried. This behavior was not only odd, it was…sad, somehow, Doumeki concluded. Truth be told, he didn't know what had possessed him to seek out Watanuki so late at night, but he shrugged it off. If it was because he had sensed whatever was wrong with Watanuki then he was glad to be there.

Doumeki silently followed Watanuki into the shop, and eyed Mokona as he went in. His eyes saying, "_I'll make you talk later." _Mokona gulped, and then began scrambling its thoughts on how to…delay the information Doumeki received from him.

Watanuki was headed for the kitchen, Doumeki realized as he followed him. Although…something wasn't quite right…

"Watanuki."

Watanuki turned to look at Doumeki and swallowed. He hoped Doumeki hadn't realized that he'd grown taller and that his face probably looked more mature. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"Snacks."

Watanuki mentally face-palmed himself. He found himself instantly wound up just like he used to get all those years ago. 27, he laughed, 27. I'm aging quicker than I thought, Watanuki thought glumly. Doumeki narrowed his eyes.

"Did you change your hairstyle or something?"

Watanuki chuckled. Not quite, he thought, not quite.

When Doumeki didn't get a reply he stared suspiciously at Watanuki, a sense of déjà vu eating at him. He grimaced, but didn't let it show on his face (as always). All those years ago, he thought, Watanuki would make that face when something was bothering him. And, since he hadn't seen it in so long, Doumeki figured it must be something else. Still…he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that came with that averting gaze Watanuki was giving him now.

"Watanuki."

Watanuki looked pointedly at him and grumbled, "No. No saké."

Doumeki frowned, a sad—almost puppy like—look crossing his face.

"Oh, no. NO. Do NOT make that face at me, Doumeki."

Doumeki smirked; he could practically feel Watanuki cracking. He wanted to give himself a big pat on the back, but that's just not the kind of guy he is so he settled with a:

"Hn."

Watanuki twitched. His anger boiling now, and he had to struggle to not only keep it off his face, but to severely _restrain_ himself from going into full-rant mode and flailing his arms. _Damn these hormones!_ Watanuki cursed. Watanuki's facial features went through about a dozen different emotions before he turned to face Doumeki with a mild scowl.

"No," Watanuki grinned evilly, "you're being punished."

Doumeki, for once, had nothing but confusion plastered on his face. And that was pretty much all it took for Watanuki to crash to the floor, laughing—and rolling—and pounding his fists into the floor; hold his stomach, catch a few breaths, and then go into another fit of giggles. Doumeki face grew even more perplexed, if that was even possible, as he watched his best friend look like he was going insane.

"Watanuki, are you sick?" Doumeki asked tentatively.

Watanuki froze, all traces of laughter gone now. He sighed and glanced at Doumeki.

"No. You're such a buzz killer, Doumeki."

Said person lifted an eyebrow at this. "You're drunk?"

Watanuki laughed again, clear and hearty, "Nope, never been more sober!"

Doumeki let the smallest of smiles cross his face before it disappeared behind his usual stoic expression. He hadn't seen Watanuki laugh in a long time. In fact, this was the most life Doumeki had seen in him since…since the _incident_. Perhaps, he hoped, perhaps Watanuki was learning to live again. Bit by bit.

Watanuki brought out the platter of snacks. He told them that when they finished not to worry because he would get it in the morning and to just head on to bed. Watanuki shuffled to his bedroom and collapsed onto the four-poster bed. He sighed. He couldn't remember being this tired since his first couple of months as Shopkeeper—now _that _had been a disaster. As his thoughts turned to the past, as it was inevitable, he thought of how he had missed Kohane's and Doumeki's wedding. The thought made his heart clench and he felt sorrow, regret, and remorse. But then, he smiled. He'd be able to see her soon again. Just like he'd meet Yuuko.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoaa did I really post this so many months ago? Man I feel bad. I'm so sorry ya'll. Please forgive me! *Grovels* **

It'd been weeks since Doumeki last visited and was able to see Watanuki. Somehow, though, the shop seemed strange. Sick almost. The wood looked dull and lifeless, run down and abandoned, instead of its usual suspicious atmosphere.

Doumeki noticed that the twins did not rush to greet him. He also noted how the door seemed to creak noisily.

"Watanuki?" He called out. A bad feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach.

The twins shuffled dejectedly out of a hallway somewhere. Their faces were downturned and sad.

He cocked his head at them. "What's wrong?"

They met his eyes and a shiver ran down Doumeki's spine.

"Watanuki," one sniffed. "Is sick." The other finished.

If this had been a normal world not filled with supernatural things and Watanuki wasn't the shopkeeper a cold probably wouldn't have worried Doumeki. But this was Watanuki we were talking about; him getting sick was like a normal person getting the plague.

"Take me to him," he demanded.

So they did. The door opened with a whine and what Doumeki saw made him want to cry. Watanuki was sick all right.

The stoic male rushed to Watanuki's side. "Watanuki!" he whisper yelled.

Watanuki eyes slid open halfway. The once-spastic male was paler than his normal shade, a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, there were dark circles under his eyes, and raspy breaths escaped his dry throat.

Doumeki ground his teeth together. Even Watanuki's eyes were cloudy with fever. "How long Watanuki?"

Watanuki, in his haze, couldn't quite understand the question. In a broken voice he asked, "How long…?"

"Yes. How long have you been sick?" Doumeki's patience was dwindling.

"…I think…" Watanuki furrowed his eyebrows, "…a week?"

"Nobody gets this sick in a week, Watanuki!" Doumeki's voice was raised slightly.

Watanuki smiled apologetically. "I'm…sorry…I should have…" Watanuki wheezed and coughed into his hand, taking great care so that Doumeki wouldn't notice just what it was he had coughed exactly.

Doumeki saw. And he wasn't about to let it slide. Blood. Doumeki's anger boiled.

"Blood? Was it a customer? Damnit, Watanuki—!"

"No!" Maru chimed in. "It wasn't Watanuki's fault!" Moro cried.

Doumeki looked at them confusedly. "Then what…?"

Watanuki coughed again. Doumeki turned his head to look at him.

"Dou…meki…listen…I just need…rest…and some medicine…I'll be fine."

"What medicine?"

Watanuki gestured his head to Maru and Moro, indicating that they'd tell him. Once he was informed Doumeki went to get the prescription and some supplements.

"Thank you, girls," he whispered gently with a sad, sad smile.

They cried.

~x*X*x~

Watanuki wasn't proud of his lie. He wouldn't be fine. He'd get better—but that didn't mean he'd recover. After all, this wasn't a sickness known to any mortal. Watanuki had had to lie. If he didn't, he was afraid he would say more than necessary and cause Doumeki to worry about him even more than he already did.

Even without him in his life, Watanuki knew that Doumeki would marry and have kids. That was the way it was supposed to be. Should be when he was gone. It'd be better for Doumeki if he forgot Watanuki.

Doumeki came back rather quickly and set out taking care of Watanuki like he was paralyzed.

"I—I'm not…an invalid…"

Doumeki gave him a look that said: "right, and I'm not good at archery".

"Doumeki…" he groaned. Watanuki's fever had escalated and his thoughts became disorganized, random.

"I always thought…" The forever a teen mumbled, "…that you cared way too much for someone like me."

Doumeki stared, shocked, at what he had just heard. How could Watanuki say something like that?

"Ne…Doumeki…I'm sorry…for always yelling…" a laugh, "but you deserved it y'know…stoic bastard…"

That's when Doumeki decided to reduce Watanuki's chatter to mad ramblings.

"…That's rude…" Watanuki huffed, "…still no manners at your age." Another chuckle. "…but I still love you. Guess some things never change."

Doumeki froze. His back had been turned when he heard Watanuki spout off another sentence, and he'd decided to tune him out. When a particular word caught his ear. He wasn't even sure he'd heard right. Impossible, Doumeki reasoned, there's no way he'd ever say that.

"…What…?"

Watanuki smiled. "…and you're still…not…listen…ing…to…m…e…" with a sigh Watanuki drifted off to sleep.

"…I really hope I heard you right…Watanuki." Doumeki bent down. His lips hovered over Watanuki's feverish ones. He brought them down slowly to gently kiss the seer.

~x*X*x~

**A/N: YEA! FINALLY GOT SOME INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER! WOO HOO! :D and to everyone who reviewed: I thank you very much. **

**Sorry it was so short…lol aren't I mean? Cutting it off at the best part? XD**

**To all reviewers: SQUEEEEAAALLLLSSSS thank you thank you thank you! *huggles all of you and hand each a cyber cookie* I love you! Stay awesome! 3**

**Please continue to review and tell me how you liked it! I like to know these things plus they make me feel loved and warm and fuzzy inside ^^**

**(If I don't know it'll go on hiatus again so it's in your best interest to review LOL)**


End file.
